I'm Getting Over You
by pinkpower
Summary: Is Tommy really getting over Kimberly? I don't think so.


**Disclaimer: Power Rangers Do Not Belong To Me**

_I will not think about Kimberly.  
I will not think about Kimberly.   
I will not think about Kimberly.  
I will not think about Kimberly.  
I will not think about Kimberly._

Fudge monkeys, he was thinking about Kimberly again. It's nice to know some things haven't changed since the letter. As many times as he wanted to not think about Kimberly, he ended up thinking about her. What a cruel twist of irony, eh? Irony bites.

It had been a couple of months since he asked Kat out. Tommy knew more than anybody else that Kat was not the one for him, but he needed to get out there and start dating again. He liked her enough to date her, but he didn't love her enough to propose. He had been saving that question for one girl, but he wasn't so sure that it would be Kimberly he'd ask it to.

_"So, how are you doing?" Jason, the Gold Ranger asked._

Jason seemed to ask that question a lot with pity in his voice. Tommy hated that. He didn't like being pitied, but Jason was nice enough to ask. Tommy would give an answer that involved what he was doing currently, but he knew Jason was talking about the break-up. The jerk. How is Tommy suppose to move on is every question had Kimberly implied in it?

_Tommy reached down inside his pocket to get his wallet so he could pay Ernie for his smoothie. He found a picture of Kimberly in it. One that she gave him even before they were dating. He had forgotten he had, but Tommy was glad he had it. Maybe he could go home and burn it along with any other picture he still had of her._

"Here ya go, Ernie." Tommy said, handing him a couple of dollar bills. 

He didn't burn them, but he seriously wanted to. Just as Tommy got a fire ready and all the pictures were, but he couldn't bring himself to burn of memory he had left of Kimberly, but he did burn the letter. Everything else he had of hers, Tommy would always hold close to his heart.

So Kimberly wasn't the one. What should it matter then? It was his first mistake in the love department, at least he knew he was one step closer to finding the one. Tommy had time to find her, but somehow it didn't feel like enough, especially when he felt that heartbreak could kill him any minute.

Y'know how whenever people in the movies look in the water and they see a glimmer of who they love in it? Well, that's sort of what Tommy saw. Only, right now, as he looked into the water of the lake, he saw Kat. That's the last thing he wanted to see right now.

"Why can't you leave me alone? You are so beautiful, but Kimberly is the only one I've ever really loved." Tommy said and he saw Kimberly's smile in the water.

He needed to get Kimberly out of his head. If he could find a cliff, he would happily jump off it. The former white ranger was going out of his mind with thoughts of Kimberly. Why was that? He always thought his future was with Kim, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Tommy lost the girl when he let go of her. His biggest regret was letting her go to Florida. At the same time, he was glad that she found somebody that could be as great for her as Tommy thought he was for her. Apparently not.

_I'm getting over you. If I say it like I mean it, maybe I'll believe it like it's true._

He really was getting over her, at least he thought. It's taking longer than he had thought, but he was doing better and better by the day. Sadly, Tommy getting over Kimberly was a lie. Only his wish. His desire. Wishful thinking.

Reality was that Tommy was completely empty with Kat and without Kimberly. It was like this was all some horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Alas, it wasn't. So he had no choice, but to get over Kimberly.

Still, he hoped that maybe Tommy would get his second chance with Kimberly someday. Like a tv show. As cliche as it was, it was Tommy's idea of a happy ending. Somehow she would realize that guy wasn't worth her time and she would come back. Tommy would easily let her back in his life without hesitation.

He wasn't getting over her...


End file.
